1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic tool changer of torches and nozzles of a laser beam machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser beam machine having an apparatus for automatically changing tools such as torches and nozzles is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2005-334920 (patent document 1) and 2005-334921 (patent document 2) filed by the present applicant.
The laser beam machine disclosed in patent documents 1 and 2 has a so-called flying optics structure in which the laser beam working head moves along path lines of three axes, an X axis, a Y axis and a Z axis.